How Mikey Met Lexi
by NinjaGirlFiction
Summary: Story about how a young Michelangelo met his sister Alexandria. This is the origin story for all my fanfics, even if they are unrelated or different dimensions (2003/2012). Basic: An upset Mikey runs into the sewers after a fight with his brothers. He hears a cry for help and does what any ninja turtle in training would do.


"You guys are a bunch of…meanies!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I was just trying to be heard over they're bickering. Leo and Raphie were fighting again and this time it was over Donnie's stuffed bear. Donnie wanted it back from Raph, who wouldn't give it back. Leo kept changing sides saying how Donnie should share, but Raph shouldn't take without asking. That's when they started to go past words.

They started throwing punches and I wanted to go get Master Splinter real bad, but he'd left us home alone so he could go top side and get a few things. I tried to stay out of it, I really did, but when they came crashing into me and I fell over and hit my arm - well I got upset, okay?

I didn't mean to shout at them, but my arm really hurt! I just kind of said it. I don't even know that I meant it. Anyways, I got upset with them, now I'm upset with myself, and everything! Grabbing my arm, I just sort of, kind of start running into the sewer.

They started to chase after me - Leo shouting that I wasn't supposed to leave and that I'd get us all in trouble, but I wasn't listening - and I eventually lost them. Then I lost myself. I have absolutely, positively not idea where I am.

I look all around, even up!, but I haven't the slightest idea. That's when I heard someone screaming for help.

I wasn't sure what it was at first. Like, maybe I was just hearing things, but then I heard it again. I look all around or the source and decide to go down a really wet tunnel. Master Splinter says we're not supposed to go that way cause it floods sometimes and if we get caught in the current we could go over this waterfall like thing and drown! But that could never happen to me, so I go down the tunnel.

I try to stay to the sides, away from the water as much as I can, and I watch every step.

"Please somebody! Help!" what sounds like a girl screams, "I can't hold on much longer!"

"It's okay!" I yell back, "I'm coming. Just hang tight!"

"Okay," the voice cries back.

I near the edge and look around. Master Splinter is going to kill me! I look all around and can't find anyone. Water from next to me takes debris and washes over the side. It makes itself into a waterfall and collects at the bottom. I remember how Master Splinter brought Leo here once to help him with his fear of heights. If only Leo were here. And Donnie. Okay, and Raph, too.

"Where are you?" I shout.

"Down here!" the girl cries out. I look down, one hand on the wall, to see a small brown haired girl below me. She's got both arms wrapped around a pole - a wet one by the looks of it - and her feet are sliding to find traction on a piece of landing. Water splashes down beside her and small pieces of debris knock into her, causing her to lose balance by the second.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll help you!" I shout to be heard over the rushing water below. I look around for something long that she can use to climb up. A broken TV starts to slide by and I grab the power cable. It's not long enough. I keep a hold of it though. I quickly find a jump rope - worm at one end - and tie it to the TV cable. Still not long enough!

"Just hold on!" I shout, "I have to find more rope!"

"Please hurry!" she whimpers back.

I frantically look around to find anything, but nothing is long enough! I only need about another two feet. Maybe she can jump up to grab it? But she might miss! Come on Mikey, think! Think!

A worm out duck, pool floaty starts to pass and I quickly grab it. I tie the other end of the jump rope around the duck's neck and pull it tight to make sure it'll hold. It looks long enough.

"Here!" I shout, "Grab this!" I slowly lower the pool floaty towards her and she reaches out a shaky hand for it. She reaches it just as I run out of slack. Now I just have to hope it holds.

She strats to climb into the hole of the floaty and - when she looks secure - I start to back up and pull with all my might. It doesn't take much, though, because she's surprisingly light. I keep thinking maybe she's not in it and I have to tell myself that going to the edge to look would waste valuable time.

I strat to see brown hairs rise over the edge and she climbs over. I keep pulling her up until she's a good five feet from the edge. I run to her quickly, pulling her to the side so she doesn't get swept away.

She's so wet and cold. She falls into my arms and hugs me tight, "Thank you."

"Anytime," I smile, panting, "My name's Michelangelo. My brothers call me Mikey."

"I'm Alexandria," she smiles, taking long deep breaths, "But you can call me Lexi."


End file.
